Ne me quitte pas
by JessSwann
Summary: Song Fic sur la chanson de Mr Brel, racontant l'histoire de la journée de noce de Will & Liz sacs non fournis à la sortie


**Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc ma song fic. Je l'ai écrite pour un concours (donc ce qui explique le pairing) Le texte est dégoulinant... j'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Disclaimers: Monsieur Brel pour la chanson (en gras et italique) Disney pour les personnages et moi pour le gnangnan **

J'attends vos comm

**Ne me quitte pas**

Molokai… l'île était baignée de soleil et entourée d'une eau calme et limpide dont les flots s'étaient pourtant déchaînés il y avait de cela quelques heures. Des heures sombres et sanglantes, entachées de la fureur de Calypso et de la folie des hommes. Deux barques gisaient sur la plage, attendant le soir et la marée. Sur le sable , deux séries d'empreintes se rejoignaient jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une, à l'endroit précis où deux lames encore rougies s'épousaient. A quelques mètres de là, gisaient, éparpillés sur le sable et les rochers, les vêtements des deux amants qui reposaient nus sur la plage.

Elizabeth Turner leva son visage vers celui de son époux, le sable de l'île brillant sur sa peau et parsemant ses cheveux blonds de milles paillettes rosées. En silence, Will embrassa tendrement son front, resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules, chacun des deux époux ne voulant pas songer à la séparation inévitable qui surviendrait à la fin de cette unique journée de bonheur, de sang et de deuil. La plus belle et la plus horrible de leur histoire. Finalement Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se décida à parler, d'une voix plaintive qui n'était pas la sienne

- _**Ne me quitte pas**,_Will, je t'en prie…Je… Nous allons trouver un moyen pour briser l'engagement qui te lie à ce navire.

Le jeune homme la regarda tendrement et écarta avec une infinie douceur une mèche qui s'était égarée sur le visage de son épouse, celle pour qui il serait mort encore cent fois _**Il faut oublier**_ ça , Elizabeth n'y pense pas. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Finit il sur ses lèvres

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues d'Elizabeth, des larmes amères qui portaient en elles tout le désespoir d'une jeune mariée déjà veuve

- Comment veux tu que je n'y pense pas alors qu'à la fin de cette journée tu vas me quitter ? Que tu vas partir dix ans loin de moi …

Will l'embrassa à nouveau, lui coupant la parole tandis que ses lèvres goûtaient le sel de ses larmes._  
_- _**Tout peut s'oublier**_, Elizabeth. Nous devons profiter de ces instants ensembles plutôt que de se lamenter sur notre bonheur _**Qui s'enfuit déjà.**  
_- _**Oublier le temps** _Murmura Elizabeth, oublier ce qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser. Puis quoi d'autre ? Notre histoire ? Nos rires, nos sourires, nos baisers . Je ne veux rien oublier de toi Will, pas plus des moments heureux que _**Des malentendus**. _Tous font partie de nous.

- Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas Elizabeth. Pas pour moi, je veux tout garder de toi _**Et le temps perdu** _à se pleurer alors que nous sommes l'un avec l'autre sera aussi précieux à mes yeux que le plus beau des trésors. Mais Elizabeth.. Il y a tellement de souvenirs que je voudrais emporter de toi et si peu de temps pour les construire… Finit il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion

- Pardon Will, pardonne moi, c'est juste que j'ai du mal _**A savoir comment** _je pourrais _**Oublier ces heures** _qui passent et qui m 'éloignent de toi, de notre bonheur, de notre amour. Si tu savais ce que je regrette à présent, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir effacer ces doutes _**Qui tuaient parfois** _nos sentiments, notre confiance mutuelle aussi sûrement que le tranchant d'une épée.. Ces heures que nous avons perdues, séparés l'un de l'autre à se torturer _**A coups de pourquoi** _, sans parvenir à se comprendre, à se parler… Oh Will, si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière. Gémit elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme

- Elizabeth. Murmura Will en embrassant doucement la jeune femme. Écoute moi, peu importe ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as pensé ou ce que tu as cru je t'aime. Pour moi tu es_ **Le cœur du bonheur** _et ma raison d'espérer encore

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se penchait pour murmurer sans fin à l'oreille de son amant_  
_- _**Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas, Ne me quitte pas…**_

Will la berça longuement contre lui, refluant ses propres larmes, sachant qu'il devait être fort pour eux deux. Finalement, à force de câlineries Elizabeth se calma, levant un regard honteux sur le jeune homme et caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le torse et qui, elle le savait, était là à cause d'elle

- Je t'attendrais Will, toujours. Je serais là à ton retour puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour te retenir . Je sais que tu ne peux rester près de moi, parce que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver la mienne, comme je sais que tu m'as choisie au-delà de la promesse faite à ton père. Alors en gage,_ **Moi je t'offrirai** _, ma fidélité, mon soutien, mon amour, par delà la mort . Rien ne m'éloignera de toi, pas même l'absence.

- Elizabeth… tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela.. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. J'aime tout de toi, le goût de ta peau. Commença-t-il en embrassant le creux de son cou. La saveur de tes lèvres. Continua-t-il en effleurant la bouche de la jeune femme avant de remonter le long de son visage, vers ses yeux. Même tes larmes sont pour moi pareilles à _**Des perles de pluie Venues de pays Où il ne pleut pas**._

Elizabeth sourit tendrement à cette déclaration naïve, ses doigts glissant sur le torse de Will, attirant un soupir de bonheur au jeune homme dont la bouche vint taquiner le lobe de l'oreille de sa femme.

- Si j'en avais le droit, _Je creuserai la terre **Jusqu'après ma mort**, _dès maintenant et jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé le plus beau des trésors _**Pour couvrir ton corps D'or et de lumière**. _Si seulement.. J'en avais le droit.. Si seulement j'en avais le temps. Finit Will dans un sanglot étouffé

- Will… je t'attendrais je te le jure.. Je passerais ce temps à penser à toi et dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves _**Je ferai un domaine Où l'amour sera roi Où l'amour sera loi** _… où tu seras avec moi Finit la jeune femme d'un ton triste

Will la regarda tendrement et lui prit la main la portant délicatement à ses lèvres

- Un royaume _**Où tu seras reine** _, comme partout où tu vas.. Même chez les pirates… Sourit il

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour avant de le pousser doucement sur le sable chaud, laissant sa bouche descendre sur son lui_  
_- _**Ne me quitte pas**, _Will. Murmura-t-elle dans son cou._ **Ne me quitte pas** _Souffla-t-elle à la naissance de sa cicatrice._ **Ne me quitte pas** _. Gémit elle tandis que Will caressait ses cheveux, sa main allant et venant dans ses boucles luxuriantes. _**Ne me quitte pas** _Finit t'elle en revenant cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement; leurs corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs gestes l'un pour l'autre possédant la maladresse touchante de la jeunesse.. Puis finalement il se séparèrent, chacun plongeant dans le regard de l'autre_  
_- _**Ne me quitte pas**. _Murmurèrent ils à l'unisson

Elizabeth le regarda avec intensité, cherchant à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire

- Quand tu seras là bas…_ **Je t'inventerai** _notre vie ensemble, tout ce que nous aurions du vivre , tout ce dont on nous prive

Will secoua la tête avec un mélange d'indulgence et de tristesse

- Ce n'est pas possible Elizabeth… tu le sais, tu l'as vu, là bas tout est sombre.. Et les plus belles des promesses deviennent _**Des mots insensés** _pour ceux qui n'ont plus de vie.. Plus d'espoir

- Pour les autres Will. Pas pour toi.. Je sais _**Que tu comprendras** _et que tu sauras tout ce que je te dirais chaque jour dans mon cœur, tu le sentiras, je le sais. Murmura Elizabeth avec ferveur

- Alors moi aussi _**Je te parlerai** _de nous, de ce que j'aimerais vivre près toi.. Chaque soir en regardant l'horizon je te raconterais la vie _**De ces amants-là** _qui seront toi et moi. Répondit Will en caressant sa joue

- Will… je sais qu'un jour je serais de ceux Qui ont vu deux fois l'éclair vert illuminer l'horizon… Parce que tu me reviendras, je le sais, je le crois. Quand deux êtres voient _**Leurs cœurs s'embraser** _et leurs âmes s'épouser comme nous… Rien ne peut les séparer. Rien. Répéta farouchement Elizabeth, comme si elle cherchait à s'en convaincre.

Will lui sourit , nouant tendrement ses doigts aux siens, voulant comme elle croire à tout prix à leur rêve de bonheur.

- Lorsque je reviendrais _**Je te raconterai** _les rêves que j'ai fait pour toi, pour nous.. Et nous les réaliserons ensembles, loin de cette malédiction qui m'arrache aujourd'hui à tes bras.

Elizabeth le regarda, assombrie à la mention de la séparation prochaine qu'ils cherchaient tant à oublier l'un et l'autre. Brutalement distante, elle murmura, regardant vers l'horizon

-Connais tu _**L'histoire de ce roi** _que les dieux avaient tellement maudit, que tout ce qu'il touchait se changeait en or.. Lui interdisant de manger ou de boire… Parfois je me sens maudite moi aussi.. Tuant tous les hommes que je touche….même celui que j'aime. Murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes

Will prit son menton dans sa main, la forçant doucement à le regarder, essuyant d'un geste tendre les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières

- Elizabeth…si je ne t'avais pas connue, je serais_ **Mort de n'avoir pas Pu te rencontrer**. _Tu étais ma vie, mon destin…peu importe ce que raconte Tia Dalma..

A ces mots, Elizabeth sentit son cœur se briser, autant de joie que de souffrance …Lentement, elle s'allongea sur le sable, attirant Will à elle à nouveau, prête à sceller encore leurs existences. Will caressa sa poitrine alors qu'il la refaisait femme, les mots d'Elizabeth accompagnant chacun de ses tendres assauts

- _**Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas…Ne me quitte pas** _Répéta elle sans cesse jusqu'à ce que les mots finissent par se perdre dans leurs gémissements communs.

Le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon lorsque les corps des amants se séparèrent. Will passa une main tremblante sur le visage d'Elizabeth, la fixant comme si jamais il ne parviendrait à la regarder assez

- Durant nos fiançailles _**On a vu souvent** _d'autres amoureux qui ne supportaient pas d'attendre le soir de leur noce pour se découvrir. Moi je suis heureux de l'avoir fait… Ainsi aujourd'hui notre flamme est intacte et nous avons pas à faire_ **Rejaillir le feu** _d'une passion éteinte par l'impatience…

Elizabeth, le regarda dans les yeux, sa main se posant sur sa joue pour l'attirer farouchement à elle

- Jamais mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra Will… Sa force est comparable à celle_**D'un ancien volcan** _dans les cendres duquel couve pourtant un feu plus brûlant que les flammes glorieuses d'un feu de paille.

Will sourit à sa ferveur, se souvenant des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées des années plus tôt alors que leur mariage venait d'être interrompu

- Ses serments, _**Qu'on croyait trop vieux**, _que je pensais oubliés. Murmura-t-il… Et toi tu t'en souviens encore…

- Toujours Will, ardemment… Nos barreaux ont changés mais pas plus que ceux de Port Royal ils ne m'éloigneront de toi._ **Il est paraît-il** _des âmes qui ne peuvent vivre qu'ensembles. Je nous crois de ceux là. Peu importe l'endroit, que ce soit sur des mers dévastées,_ **Des terres brûlées** _ou dans des mondes éloignés je serais tienne

- Elizabeth. Je serais tien moi aussi. Que ce soit dans le monde des morts parmi les ombres et la tristesse d'une vie stérile… parce que privé de toi,ou dans la lumière d'un endroit _**Donnant plus de blé, Qu'un meilleur avril** _parce que tu y seras avec moi. Nos destins sont intiment liés… Commença Will avant d'être interrompu par Elizabeth

- Et toujours ils se rejoignent. Même si nous vivons dans deux mondes opposés.. _**Et quand vient le soir Pour qu'un ciel flamboie** _, les marins ne disent ils pas qu'il faut que la lumière verte ramène une âme chez les vivants ? J'attendrais cette lumière, j'attendrais sa lueur, parce que ça voudra dire que tu me reviendras… A l'heure où_ **Le rouge et le noir** _se marient pour former le jour dans mon monde et la nuit dans le tien.. Dans dix ans.. Je serais là. Déclara avec solennité Elizabeth, son regard rivé à celui de son amoureux

Will la regarda tristement un instant, songeant à tout ce qu'elle allait vivre sans lui, à tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.. Aux rêves qu'ils avaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Pourquoi faut il donc que nos vies soient guidées l'une et l'autres vers des courants différents… pourquoi nos destins_**Ne s'épousent-ils pas** _au lieu de se rejoindre pour mieux se séparer…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth fixa Will , collant son corps au sien jusqu'à souffler dans son oreille

- Il y a une solution … _**Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas**_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la voix d'Elizabeth, souhaitant douloureusement qu'un tel miracle soit possible. Finalement la voix d'Elizabeth une fois encore le ramena au présent

-_ **Ne me quitte pas** _Will…je t'en prie…

- Elizabeth…Si je ne te quitte pas.. Je mourais .. Pour de bon cette fois.. Et jamais plus je ne te serrerais dans mes bras, jamais nous n'aurons l'occasion de nous raconter ces histoires merveilleuses, de réaliser nos rêves… Dix ans en mer.. Mais un jour avec toi et si ce jour est comme celui-ci alors ça en vaut la peine. Alors je t'en prie.. Sèche tes larmes, soit forte pour nous deux

Elizabeth lui sourit d'un air bravache… sentant dans sa voix à quel point s'était dur pour lui. Il avait raison… elle ne devait pas être égoïste. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Elle l'embrassa doucement et murmura_  
_- _**Je ne vais plus pleurer** _je te le promets, tu as raison nous n'avons plus de temps à gaspiller en lamentations_ **Je ne vais plus parler** _de ce qui nous rends tristes… Je vais penser à toi, au moment où nous serons enfin ensemble.

A son tour, Will lui sourit tendrement, ému par la preuve de son amour qu'elle lui donnait en acceptant de le laisser partir… Doucement il posa la main sur la poitrine de sa femme, sentant avec ravissement les battements rapides de son coeur_  
_- _**Je me cacherai là**, _tout au creux de toi… Je passerais tout mon temps libre _**A te regarder** _, à imaginer ce que tu fais, à te penser en train de _**Danser et sourire. Et à t'écouter Chanter et puis rire** _aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à m'attendre, je veux que tu vives pour nous deux.

Elizabeth prit sa main dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement la paume qui l'instant d'avant caressait sa poitrine

- Laisse moi choisir comment je t'attendrais Will, _**Laisse-moi devenir** _celle que j'ai toujours voulu être. Ta femme mais aussi_ **L'ombre de ton ombre** _tout au long de ses dix années, n'oublie pas que mon cœur et mon âme seront près de toi. Quant ma main se posera sur notre anneau de mariage elle sera aussi_ **L'ombre de ta main** _sur la mienne. Tu seras plus qu'un souvenir pour moi, tu es mon époux pour toujours même si la mort nous sépare

Will caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer sa présence

- Si j'avais le droit de rester près de toi, je serais le plus heureux des hommes, être à tes cotés serait suffisant à mon bonheur même si je n'étais que _**L'ombre de ton chien** _Elizabeth. Je t'aime, quelques soient tes choix je les respecterais et je les accepterais. Je t'aime trop pour un jour t'en vouloir… si ton bonheur est en jeu alors choisi le mieux pour toi. Je comprendrais.

Will se tut brutalement ne voulant pas continuer… Tandis qu'Elizabeth restait silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles de son époux,à la liberté qu'il proposait de lui rendre, une seule phrase résonnait dans la tête du jeune forgeron, des mots qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer mais qui pourtant cognait dans ses tempes douloureuses alors que lentement il s'arrachait à ses bras pour remettre ses vêtements _**Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas….**_

Silencieux l'un et l'autre et déjà loin l'un de l'autre William et Elizabeth se rhabillèrent, Will n'osant regarder sa compagne, tremblant de peur de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus là . Finalement, avec dépit il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait une de ses bottes

_Il me faudrait l'autre botte_. Murmura-t-il, espérant de toute son âme qu'Elizabeth serait encore ici pour lui répondre

Un sourire éclata sur son visage lorsque sa botte apparut, surplombée de la jambe nue de sa femme. Elle était là. Elle restait comme elle l'avait promis, finalement elle avait bel et bien fait son choix et ce dernier n'avait pas varié. Will retira doucement la botte et embrassa la peau chaude et offerte, remontant peu à peu, tenaillé par le désir de la posséder encore. Il leva les yeux vers le beau visage de sa femme, totalement offerte, entièrement à lui, avant de tourner son regard vers l'horizon. Avec regrets, Will s'arracha à elle

- _Le soleil va se coucher_Déclara-t-il simplement se détournant pour ne pas voir l'expression de sa femme. Ce petit regard emplit de regret, ces mots ébauchés qui moururent sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle se retenait de lui dire une dernière fois

_**Ne me quitte pas…** _


End file.
